User talk:Grim Leaper19
'Thanks' Hey Grim_Leaper19 thanks alot for all the help but I already found all the locations of the sarcophaguses in the game and my brother gave me a code to unlock the Malik armor but hey I wouldn't have done it without you giving hints to other members of the wiki...Thanks again :) xoxo princessfarah 01:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) That's not true that's not true!!! In fact if it wasn't to you then I would have never realize that Malik's armor can be used as an alternate skin for the prince, and the truth is, your method was way easier than my brother, I mean he rerally had to bribe him so that he'll help me!!! (just sharing :) but thanks again!!!) Princessfarah 02:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re Thanks Ummmmmm I'm not an admin at all it's just that I really love PoP that's why I contribute all the knowledge I have on this site... Princessflattered ) I'm flattered with what you said but I think our wiki's admin is just busy...and besides the admin should have enough knowledge of all PoP games while mine is mostly Sands of Time (game and movie) Re Thanks---again Well thank you but I think I'm better off as a wiki member... Princessfarah 08:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Congratulations, you are the new Wiki administrator. If you have any questions, I would be glad to answer them (when I am able to). Also, feel free to make an IRC chat and post a link on the About page. Dakovski 17:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations!!! Hey Grimmy!!! Congratulations, now your the new Administrator of the wiki!!! I posted a blog regarding your promotion if tha'ts okay, I just want everybody on the wiki to know that your our new admin!!! :) xoxo p.s. if its okay...could you help change the fonts of the pages the way I edited them, I can't change every page 'cause there's too many, if you agree, just visit the Dastan page and check out the font edits....I just want the pages of the wiki to be uniformed...just like the other wikis...thanks ;) Princessfarah 10:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Achievements and My Proposal Thanks Grimmy!!! I appreciate it very much...I just want to let you know that I'm interested in your achivement ideas and would love it if you shared details..and I think you don't have to ask permission from dimitar to do that project...after all your the admin...but I can see that your respectful...I like that personality...:) And thanks for accepting my proposed project...you don't nee dto worry about editing the sands of time related pages...I edited them already....;) p.s I think we should focus and deal with editing the movie related pages...I edeited a few...but I think its not enough... :) if your planning to continue all of this...post a blog so that everybody will know... p.sp.s I'll tell you frankly...I think I'm having a crush on guy...who I met on this wiki...and I like his personality...I'm so happy he's the new admin... ;) hehehe...lol Princessfarah 11:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Blushing... ;D WOW!!! That is such a great idea!!! Thanks for sharing your thoughts and planned projects for the wiki, I suggest you add a new achievement called "The Love of Prince for Farah" which can be obtained by editing Farah's page for straight 2 weeks...lol...if that's possible... :) p.s. Finally I was able to tell you how I feel...:D I feel at ease...Thanks for calling me Princess... Prince ;D... Princessfarah 12:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Destiny... GRimmy...I'm so happy I met you... even though we haven't seen each other in personal yet...I can imagine you as a nice, sweet, thoughtful, forgi Princessfarah 03:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC)ving guy... :) Thanks to Prince of Persia wiki....I was able to meet one of the most amazing people I've ever met... you...Each day...I like you more and more..:) its the truth... Is this my destiny??? to meet a person like you here???... :D Princessfarah 03:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: A few things for the wiki Hi, here's my opinion: :*Of course you can create whatever fanart you want. However, it should be posted on your userpage(s), not on character pages; :*Achievement names/images - great idea, do as you please, but before changing them make a blogpost with the names and images you intend them to have; :*Remember! There is absolutely no obligation for editing the wiki - do it when you so desire and when you have the time. Otherwise it would be no fun, right ;) Dakovski 18:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) About the Uniformed article/page style of the wiki... Hey grimmy, I saw your edits to the ahievements /trophy and it didn't match as the required or suggested rules when editing...i know i have no rights to say this but your the admin...and you approved this suggestion of mine...allow me to ask but why did'nt you edited the fonts styles, etc...i hope you won't feel so bad but i trusted you that you will edit the pages as i suggested...for the wiki...i feel dissapointed grim...i hope u won't feel mad to me after you read this... p.s: if you will still continue to edit the pages as my suggested rules requires...please make a blog so that everyone will know and obey... Response I just read your message, don't worry, I understand, the editor seems to get weird sometimes... ;) but thanks for understanding and I reposted the rules through making a blog. Kaileena edits My edit to the Kaileena page was not a trophy hunt, it was because the paragraph was seperate from the description bar. On others sites in other wikis, the spacing has sometimes been too far apart. Also, on the Kaileena page, I removed the bold on the sub-section titles because I believe it was excessive. If you decide to undo it, please limit the undo to the sub-sections. Bold font is not required for the names of the actresses used for the body model and voice acting. Syalantillesfel (talk) 07:44, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Questions' Excuse me, but how do we put anything in the talk pages? For example, I want to put something in the Talk:Thrall page, and I attempt to do so, it is shown "Oops! The "Talk:Thrall" page does not exist". What should I do? I am a newcomer to this wiki.Undominanthybrid (talk) 20:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Untitled Messages' Ok - KaiDranzer 13:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello! thank you for telling me so, and yes next time i`ll make sure not to upload exisitng images, and about those requests about you editing pics, i`ll ask you if i need any xD now i`m satisfiend with the way it is. Have a nice day! PrincessKaileena (talk) 06:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) PrincessKaileena 08:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) sorry that I didn`t replay to you, there was a bug with the chat I think so I`ll say it here. I like Farah but I think Kaileena is better and yes her dress in T2T is awesome. I think she would look good with the Prince as his wife(girlfriend). I like her better with him than Farah. Too bad she died at the begining of T2T..... -PrincessKaileena hello i made a new Wiki and.. I need some help so i wanted to ask you. http://iviadamou1.wikia.com/wiki/Ivi_Adamou_Wiki PrincessKaileena (talk) 09:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC)PrincessKaileena Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Video Game Olympics Hello Nic. Wow, I'm pleased that one of the characters from this Wiki was chosen. And yes, I would be more than happy to participate, it sounds great! Is there anywhere I can go to find out a little bit more about this promotion? Thanks. Grim Leaper19 (talk) 09:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thank you^^ most of people whoud`ve forgotten about now, so i`m glad you didn`t. :)) thank you again and is princessfarah back by anychance? I saw she`s 2nd on the leaderboard. PrincessKaileena (talk) 13:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Did you remoce the pics i added to Kaileena - Two Thrones?? ah alright... :D and sorry... :( PrincessKaileena (talk) 08:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)PrincessKaileena Your attention please. Hi Grim! Can I please redirect your attention to this. I'd like to know what you think. Sylvari (talk) 13:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Congratulations, you are now a bureaucrat of Prince of Persia Wiki! Dakovski (talk) 10:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Talkpage response Grim, does nobody put any replies in the talk pages? For example, the Talk:Thrall(The Two Thrones) page. There are so many comments in talk pages without any replies. Does nobody bother to check them?Undominanthybrid (talk) 19:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: PoP Wiki Policies Hi, Grim. The intended wiki policies are excellent. You may post them officially. I suggest the following page: Project:Policy. Dakovski (talk) 13:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Badges earned Grim, I have noticed something. Unlike before, the badges earned by the users is not shonw until they have logged in, and if they see another user's profile, it would have the same achievements except for the rank as the user seeing the page. Why is it so? Is it the new wikia policy?Undominanthybrid (talk) 18:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Enemy edit achivement badges Hey Grim, I see that our enemy edit badges images are not shown. Is it some error or has the achievement has been cancelled? 17:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I was about to ask you the same thing.Undominanthybrid (talk) 17:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)